


Glitter Like Gold

by BlackoutFactory



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Pirate AU, i'm terrible with tags, jaina still needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Sylvanas had heard of every superstitious tale, every myth and sea creature that came from listening to drunken pirates in any port.  She dismissed them easily enough, though perhaps she should have taken some of those tales to heart.Pirate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tossinig this idea out there, although Pirate Captain Sylvanas isn't entirely new lol

The sun hung low in the sky, casting the last of its light over the sea. In the darkening light, smoke rose from the burning remains of the Kul Tiran warship. 

Sylvanas Windrunner watched it burn with a frown. The plan had been to merely disable it and take it’s cache of weapons and supplies. Instead, somehow, it caught fire. Setting off a chain reaction and causing the ship to explode. Thankfully her two ships were far enough way to not be hit by the flying debris, but it had still been such a waste.

“Captain, the other ship is ours.” a gruff voice spoke up from behind her.

“Good,” Sylvanas turned away from the fiery remains and towards the door leading into her quarters. “Standard procedure Nathanos.”

Once inside, she slid her coat off and tossed it onto a chair. Pouring herself a goblet of wine Sylvanas sat at her desk, going over the various maps scattered across its surface. Depending on what the other ship held, they could head back to port, give the crew some shore leave before heading out to sea again. If not, she did have a few targets in mind.

Barely half an hour later a knock on her door interrupted her musings.

“Enter.” She called out without look up from a map.

“Captain,” Areiel, one of her Rangers, stood at attention just at the entrance of the quarters. “We’re moving the supplies from the transport ship quickly, but something else has come up in our search of the ship.”

Sylvanas looked up, eyes narrowing. It was rare for Areiel to come to her about a problem after a boarding. “What seems to be the problem?” Standing up, she retrieved her long coat from where she tossed it and pulled it on.

“They weren’t just carrying supplies, but a prisoner,” Areiel paused, frowning slightly. “Likely a dangerous one with how many locks are on the door, but there was nothing in the ships manifest.”

Adjusting the sword at her hip, Sylvanas stood by the Rangers side. This run was supposed to be an easy one and she hated when things didn’t quite go to plan. “Is there anyone on that ship still alive that could explain it?” 

\-------

Sylvanas followed her Ranger down into the deepest part of the transport ship, past the lines of crew members hauling out the cargo and supplies. Down this deep in the belly of the ship, the sound of the hull creaking drowned out everything else.

Almost everything. 

They had managed to find the First Officer, huddled in with the rest of the captives, looking far too young for his rank. And clearly terrified of pirates, as he hadn’t stopped shaking since she hauled him to his feet. The ring of keys he carried jangled loudly in his hands as he walked just ahead of Areiel, her sword pointed at his back.

Eyeing the iron door warily, Sylvanas watched the boy unlock the three separate padlocks. It was excessive for a prisoner and it set her teeth on edge. “What crime did he commit to warrant this?”

The boy flinched at her question, nearly dropping the keys as he jerked his hand away from the last lock on the door. He glanced back at her and stepped to the side.

“I wasn’t told the person nor the crime. No one else besides me and the Captain even knew they were on the ship.” He fidgeted under her glare, “I swear! Only the Captain knew what was going on!”

“And he’s dead,” Areiel sighed, “He might have had a letter somewhere, I could have another look for-”

Sylvanas shook her head. “We don’t have time, the crew will be finished soon and we can’t linger here.”

Stepping to the door, she gripped the handle and pulled. At first nothing happened, the weight of the door surprising her, until she pulled harder. It groaned as it slowly swung open, revealing the pitch black room beyond. Sylvanas frowned and motioned for one of the hanging lanterns.

The Officer gingerly took one off it’s hook and handed it to her before peering inside, his curiosity getting the better of his fear. Of her or the prisoner, Sylvanas isn’t sure. 

Slowly walking into the cell, the light fills the room and chases away the shadows to reveal a slumped form chained to the back wall. It wasn’t a man at all, but a woman, blindfolded and gagged, dressed in a filthy white and blue dress. Her hair is a mess of long blonde strands, just as dirty as the rest. Thick manacles hold her arms up above her head, keeping her feet just barely touching the floor. 

Sylvanas felt anger pool in her chest at the sight. Kept in darkness, chained like an animal, she wondered if they even fed the poor girl. Moving to stand before the woman, Sylvanas reached out and gently pressed two fingers against her neck. There, a pulse. Thready, but slow. Reaching up she hooked her finger into the blindfold and pulled it down, revealing a pale but pretty face.

She might be prettier under all that dirt. Sylvanas thought idly to herself, though she was more worried that there was very little movement from the woman. Not even a twitch. How long had she been like this?

From behind, a choked gasp and the shuffling of feet had her turning just in time to see Areiel grabbing the young Officer by the upper arm. He was furiously signing against evil, muttering under his breath.

“Speak up boy,” Sylvanas snapped at him in annoyance, “You recognize her now, don’t you.” 

“T-traitor, murderer,” he stuttered, pulling harder against Areiel’s hand. “The Admiral’s daughter sunk the entire Kul Tiran fleet at Theramore!”

Sylvanas had heard the rumors, that a great storm rose up and destroyed the pride of Kul Tiras. As if my magic. She let the crew believe in their superstitions and old wives tales. She didn’t believe a word of it, didn’t believe that magic was real. So the idea that this woman, a slip of a thing really, was a witch of all things...

Somehow the boy managed to wrench himself free of Areiel’s grip and bolt out of the room, the Ranger hot on his heels. He wouldn’t get far.

“Such an idiot,” Sylvanas quietly spoke into the near empty room, “To believe in such foolishness.” She didn’t have time to ponder over the words of a terrified boy.

And then, she felt the sensation of being watched, piercing her back. A chill racing up her spine.

Turning back around, Sylvanas found herself caught in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. As deep as the ocean and just as fierce. The woman stared at her, unflinching anger bubbling just below the surface causing and Sylvanas could have sworn she was staring into a stormy sea. Until a slow realization flickered over the womans face and the anger faded to confused wariness. Sylvanas felt as if she could breathe again.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Sylvanas thought...no. She must have been seeing a trick of the light. 

There was no way the woman’s eyes had been _glowing_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever would happen it would be better than being locked up like a beast again. Caged and sentenced to death, more than likely. Jaina gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders, more than ready to jump into the churning waters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank Lotus for beta'ing this for me, else it would have been a complete disaster. And I would like to thank all of ya'll who has read this, left kudos, and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this mess of an idea lol

The only comfort Jaina had was the rocking of the ship as it sailed. With it, she could attempt to ignore the aching burn in her shoulders and the numbness in her arms. She couldn’t remember how long they left her like this. Strung up like a carcass, blinded and gagged.

After Theramore, they put her on trial. A mockery of one, assured in their minds of her guilt.

_“Treason!”_

_“Witch!”_

_“Sea devil!”_

There was nothing she could say, no explanation that would dissuade them. So she remained silent, head held high, as they led her through an angry mob to her cell. Even after they left, the shouting and cries for her death echoed in the hallways.

She had been ready to die. Perhaps she would have found some semblance of peace.

Instead, she awoke in the dark, pain lancing across the back of her skull and a coarse cloth digging into her mouth. They left her there to hang by her wrists, weakening with every passing day.

But it was the whispers that were her constant companion in her confinement. If she weren’t stuck like this, the meditations learned from the Tidesages would help, but…

Exhausted, weak from hunger, the whispers became a siren’s song. It would be so easy to slip and fall into that dark abyss that promised so much. And yet she couldn’t give in, stubborn pride wouldn’t allow it. But it was there, waiting for the moment she let go.

Something brushed against her neck. Surely a trick of her mind, nothing more. Again, a touch of something down her cheek and...noises? Was someone there?

Fury churned in her gut. Did he come back to taunt her? Torment her? She would not give him the satisfaction of breaking her. Not like this. She was Jaina Proudmoore, regardless of everything else and she refused to back down.

Struggling, Jaina opened her eyes, blinking against the light shining in the darkness. There, a blurry shape that held the light- that must have been the Captain. Pinning his back with the most furious glare she could muster, Jaina waited until he turned around and-

_Oh- that’s not.._

Instead of the gruff visage of the old Captain she was expecting, a woman stared back at her. With her sight still blurry, Jaina just barely got the impression of lean lines and bright blonde hair flickering in the lamp light. Her anger drained away as the woman leaned in closer, taking the small burst of adrenaline with it. As exhaustion pulled at her, the edges of her vision faded to black. The last thing Jaina saw was light colored eyes studying her.

\--------------

**_C' ah'hri mgyogor l' gn'th_ **  
**_c' ah'hri n'ghft_ **  
**_h' l' uln ymg'_ **  
**_fhalgof'n ot gn'th_ **

Jaina gasped and bolted upright, the sensation of something pulling at her limbs fluttering away, leaving a coldness in her skin. They had never been so clear before, so terrifyingly familiar and a part of her ached that she was stuck in these…

She wasn’t in the cell? Blinking, Jaina took in her surroundings. She was still on a ship, that much she could tell. Instead of her ragged and ruined robes, she’d been changed into loose breeches and shirt. The cot she was sitting on was in a small room that was filled with jars, herbs, and rolls of cloth. Dropping her gaze to her lap, Jaina saw that her wrists had been wrapped. They ached as she carefully rolled the joint. Someone actually knew what they were doing in wrapping them.

Flexing her fingers, Jaina tried to remember what happened. Everything was a blank, everything except-

**_C' ymg' ilyaa_ **

She lurched forward, swinging her bare feet onto the floor. Jaina swayed as she stood, torn between following the whispers and latching onto solid reality.

The door creaked open and a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. _No!_ She wouldn’t go back, not without a fight this time. Jaina lowered her shoulder and barreled into the person, ignoring the pain as she shoved them out of her way. Bolting through another room and ignoring the shout of alarm behind her, she flew up the stairs.

On the open deck under the moonlight, more shadows began to appear, roused from the shouting down below. Looking around quickly, Jaina found the back of the ship and took off towards it. Light spilled through an opening door as she ran past and up the steps to the upper deck. She was almost there- almost free. Leaping over the railing, Jaina easily balanced on the beam jutting out from the ship, taking light steps along it.

Standing on the edge Jaina looked down into the dark water. Could she do it? If she jumped into the sea would she…

Whatever would happen it would be better than being locked up like a beast again. Caged and sentenced to death, more than likely. Jaina gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders, more than ready to jump into the churning waters below.

“That doesn’t seem like a good decision,” a voice spoke up behind her, easily carrying over the sound of the sea. Jaina clenched her hands, the pain in her wrists grounding her.

“Better than what awaits me back in that cage,” she rasped out, her voice so unused to talking after such a long time.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not going back there, mm?”

_Not going back? Are they not with the fleet?_   Jaina looked back over her shoulder and found many sets of eyes on her, but leaning on the rail watching her intently was the same woman from before. She thought that it had been her imagination. But she didn’t move, not quite yet.

“I would prefer to explain what I can over a good meal, rather than open water”— the woman tilted her head, motioning with a hand towards the deck— “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Jaina looked back down into the water for a moment, the whispers fading like smoke in the wind. Slowly, she turned and walked back towards the ship. It wasn’t until she slipped back over the railing and onto the deck that the knot of tension covering those who stood by eased. Now that the haze of panic was gone, Jaina could see that none of the crew wore military uniforms. And that there were just as many women, if not more, than men. All watching her.

Crossing her arms, Jaina shivered as the chill of the night air sunk in. A touch at her elbow jolted Jaina and she couldn’t stop her flinching.

The woman, the one obviously in charge, raised her hands in a placating gesture, “If you’ll follow me.”

Back down the steps to the lower deck, the woman led Jaina into a spacious cabin filled with warm light. A desk littered with maps, a proper bed tucked along the wall, and a round table also covered in various papers took up most of the space. On the table, a plate filled with meat, cheese, and some fruit caught Jaina’s attention and her stomach growled audibly. It was the first time she’d seen food in _so long_.

She blushed at the sound of chuckling behind her.

“Sit and eat, I’m sure you need it.”

Slowly, Jaina took a seat and waited until the woman had walked into the room, wanting to see exactly who she was dealing with. What she could remember of the moment before she blacked out paled in comparison to the woman walking to the other side of the table. She was an elf, the long loose blonde hair didn’t hide the long ears now visible under proper lighting. How Jaina had missed _that_ she didn’t know, but it explained the predatory grace in her movements.

She wore a long coat that was a deep purple, trimmed in silver, and a matching waistcoat over top a white shirt. Plain breeches and knee high leather boots finished the outfit. Hanging off a chair was the leather belt that held a wicked blade and a pistol. Jaina eyed it warily, a twinge pulling somewhere in her back, before turning her focus back to the woman who set a mug down in front of her and took a seat across the table.

“Now, I have some pieces to this story, but I would rather have the whole of it from the person right at its center”— she tilted her head, watching Jaina with those piercing silver blue eyes— “but first some introductions. I am Captain Sylvanas Windrunner—”

“The Banshee Queen?” Jaina blurted out before her mind caught up with her words and her jaw snapped shut. It was one thing to call the ‘Terror of the Great Sea’ that nickname around other people. It was another to say it to her face.

Sylvanas simply grinned at Jaina over her own mug, “That is one of the more...creative titles given to me, yes.” Setting the mug down, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, “A week ago, we raided a transport ship and found it to be carrying the usual supplies— but with military troops, and a single prisoner that only two people aboard that ship even knew was there.”

Jaina’s fingers clenched around the mug in her hands as she tried to keep her posture relaxed. The pirate, Sylvanas, she did say that she knew some of what happened. Jaina wanted to forget.

“The one who could have told us anything more went mad after seeing you in that…” Sylvanas paused, a dark look flickering over her face, “He turned tail and jumped overboard, but not before yelling out about you, Theramore and the fleet.”

Jaina winced, the mention of Theramore dredging up memories she didn’t want to think about.

_“You’ve always been naive, my daughter.”_

Sylvanas was watching her with such intensity that Jaina had the fleeting thought of running back out onto the deck. She knew it would be useless. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Jaina stared down into her mug.

_“I can’t let you do this father!”_

“I...My name is Jaina Proudmoore, and I am presently accused of treason and witchcraft.” She took a slow sip of water, entirely too aware of the silence in the room. She dared not look up.

_“You don’t understand!”_

“My father, he wanted to destroy the settlement outside of Theramore using the fleet.” Jaina shifted her gaze to the windows, “I tried to stop him, to get him to see reason.”

__“_ I understand more than you know, my dear, and it is why I must do this.” _

_“_ The next thing I remember was waking up to an angry mob dragging me up the beach, accusing me of being a witch.”

_Lies, lies, lies…_

Jaina remembered the cannons being fired and screaming for her father to stop this madness. She remembered agonizing pain and the world around turning red as fury was all that was left to her. The sea heaved and thunder roared over head, the sound of wood cracking and breaking under the pressure.

There was soft flesh in her hands and blood in her teeth as she dragged them down into the depths below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> *Follow us down to the sea  
> Follow our darkness  
> It calls to you  
> Daughter of the sea
> 
> *We await you

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work myself back into writing, bit of a hard road for me so excuse the mistakes lol I generally post bits and bobs on my tumblr page of the same name and flail inanely on the Sylvaina discord channel


End file.
